


A Simple Afternoon At Weasley's

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan





	A Simple Afternoon At Weasley's

乔治韦斯莱躺在陋居花园的草地上，百无聊赖地盯着几只地精在不远处鬼鬼祟祟地想要偷走一颗地里的土豆。

他那像烟雾一样苍白透明的孪生兄弟坐在一颗苹果树上晃着腿，正津津有味地读着一本看起来十分破旧的书。封面上的洛哈特眨着蓝色的眼睛，冲他露出了得意的笑容。

“嘿，我没想到你喜欢洛哈特那类型的？”乔治冲树上的人欢快地说。

“噢，”弗雷德扬了扬手中的书，对乔治挤挤眼睛，“其实这本书更加适合你，老兄。”

《与恶鬼四处游荡》。

乔治看清了书名。

下一秒，他简直不能相信两个人都因为这个蹩脚的笑话而大笑了起来。

“……咳咳。”良久，弗雷德才喘过气，仰起头看着天，“有时候真不敢相信自己已经死了。我的意思是，卢克伍德？我居然死在了一个食死徒的手里，真是太逊了。”他的语气十分嘲讽。

“是啊，太逊了。”乔治笑笑，看着自己的兄弟，眼里闪着细碎的阳光，“而且，你知道吗？我一度以为，你不会再回来了。”

“哈，”红发青年从树上跳下来，刚好穿过了自己孪生兄弟的身体，乔治感觉自己像洗了个冷水澡。

“也许是因为我没有你想象中的那么勇敢，”弗雷德耸耸肩，“我的意思是，只有那些害怕接受死亡的人，才会选择这种不生不死的状态，不是吗？”

“不，”乔治温和地说，“也许只是因为你有太多放不下的人。”

“没错，”弗雷德在草地上欢快地翻了个跟斗，盘腿坐下，“想想，要是我真的不回来了，妈妈该会多伤心！‘噢，我那可怜的小弗迪，我的孩子！’“弗雷德学着韦斯莱夫人的语气，做出一个扭曲的痛苦表情。

”还有安吉丽娜，“乔治补充了一句，”你的女朋友可没有你想象中的坚强。“

”她该换个男朋友了，“弗雷德苦恼地挠挠头，”毕竟跟幽灵谈恋爱可没什么意思，“然后他转过头，冲乔治眨眨眼睛，”或许你可以代替我……“

”想都别想！“乔治飞快地打断了他，冲弗雷德翻了个白眼。

”你这个讨厌的红毛鬼，“弗雷德笑嘻嘻地点了点乔治的鼻尖，突然凑近，”当然咯，还有你。没有了我的话，你可该怎么办啊，老乔治？“

乔治看着眼前的幽灵男孩，他们有着一模一样的脸，连雀斑的分布都大同小异，只是恐怕今后再也没有人会弄混他们了。

”是啊，没有了你，我可该怎么办？“乔治愉快地笑了。他透过弗雷德的脸，看到了蓝天。


End file.
